heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-27 An Offering
Early afternoon, a warm day. In the second bay, Tanya is sweating in her uniform, but that's as much from the work as anything else. She's under an old Ford truck, wincing as every twist of her socket wrench sends pain through her stomach. Stupid summoner guy. The place over all is busy as usual, but not so much so as to be chaotic. Customers travel through the observation lane, employees come and go. She eventually rolls out from beneath the truck and gets to her feet, though she has to use the truck to do it. Stupid summoner, she thinks yet again as she idly rubs her stomach while putting her socket wrench in a nearby toolbox. Into the garage steps a woman in black leather pants, white leather corset, black leather jacket, black boots. Zatanna Zatara is in her work clothes. She glances around, having gotten Tanya's address in the Oblivion. "Hey," she calls when she spots the tattooed mechanic. She smiles. "It wouldn't have happened if you'd acted sooner. "I was trying--" Tanya starts, but is cut off. "Didn't help very much, though, did it?" She just grunts and shuts the lid to the tool box, yanking a rag from her back pocket to wipe the grease from her hands--and that's when her attention is gotten by the Mistress of Magic herself. She gives a wave then hurries over, limping slightly, saying, "Hello--it's Miss Zatara, right? We met the other day in--the bar." A smile, there, for the woman. She's not sure what the protocol is for mentioning things like Oblivion Bar out in the mundane world, so decides to play it a bit on the safe side. "Yep, Tanya, right? I've been hearing good things about you around places," Zee grins. She glances at the vehicle the woman was working on, then back at her. "I came to talk shop with you, if you have some time?" "Sure, I've got the time," says Tanya, the smile widening. "Um, the the locker room should be free." She respectfully motions for the woman to walk with her, and she'll head toward one of the doors marked Employees Only. It'll be empty this time of day; everyone's in the middle of theirs shifts. "What can I do for you?" she asks pleasantly. "Got an old car you'd like fixed up?" Zatanna follows the woman into the locker room, then gestures with one hand. "Evig su ycavirp." There is a shimmering sensation and the room is sealed from eavesdroppers. "I wanted to speak to you about an organization I've been helping put together. One for magicians and magical beings who want to protect our world from threats only we can handle. It's a group to share information and bring situations to the attention of all, so those with the right skill sets can handle problems. Also to train and look after younger members." Tanya starts heading to a sink to wash her hands, though her attention is caught by the backward-speech followed by the shimmer. That's--interesting. One pink brow lifts in curiosity, though the woman's words catch her attention even more. "Threats that only we can handle, huh?" she repeats, resting her hands on her hips lightly. "That--actually sounds pretty neat. I mean, it's not like it can't be /necessary/, too." All these mystical things popping up left and right these days; yeah, sounds pretty damn necessary to her. "Even Superman would be in deep doo doo trying to fight Cthon or other Elder Gods. We're a council of equals, each with a voice. Doctor Strange is who I consider our general mentor though. He has us all in the experience department," Zatanna explains. She pulls a blank black business card from her jacket and hands it over. "This is a temporary token. If something comes up and you need help, or need to share info with the rest, go someplace you consider safe, and tear it in half. The address will appear on everyone else's cards. It can't be used against you, it's keyed to the first person it's given to." Taking the card, Tanya tries to hold it by the edges so she doesn't smudge it with her greasy fingers. It's habit, really, even though she would imagine it's magicked up against that sort of thing. "Umm. Wow. This is--thanks," she says, looking back to the other woman and smiling. She realizes how powerful an item the card is, and genuinely appreciates the trust that's implied with it being given to her. "Thank you. I really appreciate it," she says, knowing she's somewhat repeating herself, but--still." She looks back to the card, then reaches into her pocket to pull out her wallet. Since that never leaves her, that's about the safest place for the card. "Rain is also among our number. We really need to keep an eye on her. I'm worried about that Jackie guy in the Oblivion the other night," Zee says with a small frown. "The bar is pretty much neutral ground, but he gave me the willies." A small exhalation as Tanya slips the wallet back into her pocket. She's glad she wasn't the only one to sense that. "He's--a predator, a hunter," she says as she rubs just next to her nose. It adds grease, but--it's not like there weren't streaks on her face already. "I'm just--Rain didn't seem like she really 'got' that, either, which made me a bit /more/ worried." It's one thing to protect against a predator, but that's made harder when the prey doesn't even realize the potential danger. "I think Rain's picture is in the dictionary beside 'nave'. We need to make sure she's safe. It's one of the reasons I offered to help teach her. I'm not even sure where she's been studying yet," Zee admits. She rubs at her chin thoughtfully. "She seems to get on well with you though, maybe you could give her a hand in the life lessons department." That makes Tanya grin, and she says, "I can try, but--horse, water, drinking..." A shrug of one shoulder, there. "Rain seems pretty damn intelligent, but--unfocused, up here." She taps her temple, then smirks at herself. "Not that I don't have problems with that sometimes, myself, though from different reasons." The whispers in the back of her mind kick up a notch, a chorus of blame shifting. "I think she's book smart, but completely lacking in street smarts. She's the kind of mage who gets in with the wrong crowd and can be used for bad things," Zatanna murmurs. "Even though she's not a bad person, quite the opposite. So good influences are the best way to prevent that." "I'd agree," says Tanya with a thoughtful nod as she loosely crosses her arms under her chest in a relaxed pose. "With all of it, actually. I'll do what I can. And I can try to find out where she's been getting her studying on; she's got to be studying /somewhere/." Another grin, and she cants her head to one side a touch. "One stereotype that seems true for those of us mystically-inclined--we can't settle for 'good enough', so." "Bingo," Zee says with a grin. "All right then. I have JLA monitor duty so I have to head out. But I'll be in touch." She waves her hand once, "Kcab ot lamron moor!" and the sensation ends that was blocking eavesdropping. "See you soon, Tanya." "Ot alj sretrauqdaeh!" Poof, she's gone. Returning that wave, Tanya smiles at the woman. "Thank you again. And goodbye!" She arches a brow in thought when Zatanna leaves, then goes to the sink to wash up. Things just got a lot more interesting--in a good way, of course. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs